All of Us (SWB)
"All of Us" is the second episode of Season 4 of Survivors We Become. It is the 27th episode overall. Synopsis Spencer worries for the rest of his group while Mike and the others are held captive. Plot From where they were previously, Mike’s group stares at Gavin’s group, all reluctant. Gavin presses the pistol against Maggie’s temple, a whimper escaping her lips. “You heard me, assholes! Drop your shit and get on the ground.” Mike drops his knife and goes to his knees immediately. Mitch looks at him in disbelief, but Mike motions for him to get down as well. He does, the others following. Stevie had tucked her knife into her boot and pushes it deeper as she gets on her knees. Gavin smirks as everyone is on the ground. He shoves Maggie down, she quickly scrambles to be next to her brother, and tells the rest of his group, “Alright, take whatever you can find.” As his group separates, except Kelsie and Donavan, who are to watch over Mike's group, Mike looks at the young man. “They won’t be finding much.” He says. “What did you say?” He asks, stepping closer and kneeling beside him. Mike stares him down. “They won’t be finding much of anything.” He repeats. “We don’t have any supplies. This is just a campground we found a few hours ago.” Gavin chuckles and shakes his head. “Well… That’s a damn shame for you guys then,” He says before standing and pulling out a pistol. “Because originally we were just going to rob you then kill you. But I guess we’ll need to just skip to the killing.” He says before pointing the pistol at Mike’s head. Suddenly, Stevie bursts into tears, sobbing loudly, making Gavin stop and look at her with slight interest. The others look at her questionably. “Stevie?” Billie whispers, confused. “P-Please don’t kill us!” She begs hysterically. “W-We don’t w-want any trouble! P-P-Please, j-just let us go!” Gavin’s lips curve into an amused grin as he kneels in front of Stevie. She stares at him with fear in her eyes. Ashleigh looks at Rikki, who is beside her. “What is she doing?” She whispers. Rikki shrugs and keeps watching. “What’s your name, blondie?” Gavin asks slyly. Stevie takes a few shaky breaths before responding. “S-Stevie…” She replies. “Stevie, it’s nice to meet you. My name’s Gavin.” He says softly, trying to soothe her. He looks her over and stands up again. “Stand up.” He says. Stevie just looks up at him. He nods. “Come on. It’s alright.” He says. Stevie slowly begins to stand, crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably. She sees him stare her down. Billie notices, too, and looks like he’s about to lunge at him, but Mitch’s hand grabs his. He looks to the older boy, who shakes his head. Rikki eyes her pistol that is just a few inches from her hands. Gavin steps forward to Stevie. “How about we go inside the RV and make a deal.” He whispers. Angry, Billie shouts, “Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!” Gavin looks to the boy and walks to him, taking a knee to get to his level. "What are you? Her boyfriend?" He asks. "Best friend, actually. And I told you to leave her alone." Billie replies. Both of them stare at one another before Gavin stands. "Donavan, don't go easy on him." He says as he moves back in front of Stevie. Donavan walks forward with a grin on his face, grabbing the back of Billie's collar and yanking him up. "You should have stayed quiet, kid." He says under his breath before pulling his arm back and colliding his fist with Billie's face. Stevie flinches each time Donavan hits him. "Alright," Gavin says. "That's enough." He shoves Billie down, the boy falling onto his back. His face is bruised, his nose now bleeding and lip busted open. Mitch looks back at him. “B-Billie…?” Taking Stevie’s hand, Gavin leads her inside the RV. He leads her to the small bed in the back, placing the pistol on the table beside the bed and smiles at her. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you were?” He asks as he sits her down. Stevie doesn’t respond, just sits still as Gavin touches her. He begins kissing her neck. Stevie grimaces before Gavin places a hand on her chest and shoves her against the bed roughly. She gasps in pain before feeling his lips press against hers. Dropping the act, Stevie shoves him off her, his head hitting the wall of the RV, and she quickly reaches into her boot, pulling the knife out and flicking it open. “What the fuck was that f-” She swiftly swipes the knife across his chest and it cuts his shirt, blood immediately flowing from the wound. He lets out a scream before she thrusts the knife in his chest, then pulling out and stabbing his neck. "This is not how you get the girl, fucker!" Blood is spilling out on the bed and Gavin's body, Stevie pulling the knife out before stabbing him in the temple. She hears the door open and looks to see Arnold enter. She quickly grabs Gavin’s pistol and fires two rounds into his chest, instantly killing him. Outside, Kelsie and Donavan look to the RV with confusion. Rikki takes the opportunity to grab her pistol and shoot Kelsie in the head. Donavan quickly ducks down and scrambles to cover while the rest of the group stands and points their weapons to the opposing group. Mike shoots Freddie and Maggie shoots Riley, but no one can find Donavan. Mitch lowers the rifle and turns to Billie, who is on the ground still. Him and Maggie both help him up, asking if he's okay. "I'm fine, really." Billie replies. However, Mitch frowns at him. Mike looks around the campgrounds and shouts, “Alright, we’re out of here! Get what you need and let’s go.” “Already?” Maggie asks. “Biters probably heard the gunshots. I don’t want to stay and find out.” Mike says. The others quickly gather their belongings before leaving. At The Trading Post, Spencer is sitting in the stands, eyes focused on the field. He watches as the biters in the cages are fed a dog. Gale is walking closeby with a woman named Dianne when he sees Spencer. He looks to her. "Dianne, can you and Henry come by later to sort everything out?" The woman nods, smiling. "Yeah, no problem. Thank you for offering help, Gale." She says before walking away. He walks to the teenager and sits beside him. He watches the biters as well. “What’s on your mind?” Gale questions. “My friends are still in Asheville.” Spencer responds. Gale looks at him. “How do you know they’re even alive? They could be one of those walkers.” Spencer shakes his head. “Exactly. I don’t know if they are. I need to find out.” “I can call for a search party in the morning when everyone is up.” Gale says. Spencer doesn't look at him. "Thanks." In Asheville, Tobias is standing in the house, arms crossed as he gazes out in the darkness through a window. He takes something from his pocket and smiles softly at it. It’s a picture of him and Danielle. He tucks it away before looking back outside. He sees someone moving through the front yard towards the street. He begins walking to the living room, where the others are crashed. However, he notices someone is gone. “Amber?” He whispers. He looks to the front door and immediately bolts to it, quickly going outside. He runs on the front lawn and onto the street, Amber turning her head to see him. “What the hell, why are you up?” She asks as he grabs her arm and tries pulling her back inside. “Hey, let me go, dick!” She pulls her arm away and sneers at him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Tobias asks in disbelief. Amber blinks, shrugging her shoulders. “Going to find my mom. You can stay here, but they’ll be miles ahead by the time we start going.” She turns to walk away but he grabs her arm again, making her give him a death glare. “I will chop off your other hand, Tobias. ‘’Let me go.’’” “I’m not trying to stop you!” Tobias says. “I’m trying to get you to wait so I can put Dale in charge.” Amber is surprised. “Wait. You’re coming with me?” She asks with a small smile. “You’re right. They’ll be too far if we wait until morning. But I can’t have you going alone.” Tobias says. Amber hugs him and thanks him. He smiles shyly and hugs back. She pulls away with a grin, excitedly bouncing on her feet. “Come on! Let’s go wake up Dale.” She says, practically pulling him into the house. Co-Stars *Daniel Bonjour as Freddie *Gavrielle Harris as Kelsie *Chester Rushing as Arnold *Michael Zegan as Riley *Meagan Caddy as Dianne Deaths *Gavin *Arnold *Kelsie *Freddie *Riley Your Rating How would you rate "All of Us" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Dianne. *Last appearance of Gavin. *Last appearance of Arnold. *Last appearance of Kelsie. *Last appearance of Freddie. *Last appearance of Riley. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)